


My Friend's Little Brother And A Young Doctor

by KinkyCatBoy



Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyCatBoy/pseuds/KinkyCatBoy
Summary: Julian is asked to babysit his friend's little brother, Fenrir, who he has been babysitting for years. But what if one day he walks in on something he shouldn't have seen? And what about the cute doctor he meets when stitching up Fenrir after a fight?





	My Friend's Little Brother And A Young Doctor

Warning: For those of you who skipped the tags and went straight for the story, this story contains graphic violence, explicit sexual content, underage themes, and other triggering topics. Read at your own risk.

Updates: I will try to get an update every Friday but I am still in school so I'm not sure how often I can actually update.

This story was based off an rp me and my boyfriend did


End file.
